


Taste of You

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: I got me thinking on the whole Blood Addicted Sammy V Demon!Dean - This is the result, lol!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got me thinking on the whole Blood Addicted Sammy V Demon!Dean - This is the result, lol!

Blood courses fast and free over Sam's chin as he suckles deeply of the open well of pain Dean's offering him.

Sam can feel Dean's thighs-taught and flexing-resting atop his shoulders.

He laps sloppily at the open wounds glistening before him.

The Demon riding Dean hard and hoping to put him up wet, adores the feel of jagged teeth gouging out their own markers.

When a man so easily swayed by the taint of evil is presented with that evil offering itself willingly, do we ever expect that man to say _no_?

They're closer now than they've ever been and the Winchester brothers know it's moments like this they both must cherish.

Dean, filled with roiling black smoke, a muddying of his soul that gives him long needed release and freedom.

Sam, waiting for the day he can hold court over his overbearing brother.

Never offer a recovering alcoholic a drink, and definitely don't package it in such a pretty bottle.

_"I'm doing all I can not to come over there and rip your throat out... with my teeth."_

You have **no** idea.


End file.
